Danganronpa: New Hope
by lVergill
Summary: This is story about Naegi traveling back to where it all begin, now he must try to save his friend from the same fate that await them. If time changes, so too does places and peoples.
1. Chapter 1

**#01 Prologue**

Hope's peak academy, I always look up to it, and It was my goal, since I was just a kid. The school brings together the best of the best, in various field, like academics, sports, art, and showbiz. It's a government – recognized academy, and many people hope to attend here. I try everything to get to that school, but I realized that, I was normal, average at everything I do. I still got a letter to attend that school, but it was not for my skill, but for just sheer luck. I thought that Hope's peak academy, was fill with hope, but it was quite opposite, there was only despair. Me and fourteen other, were trap inside that school, and a stuff bear decided that the only way to escaped, was killing each other, and going to a trial. One by one, all my friend were dying in front of me. After Sayaka death, I decide to learn how to fight from Sakura, so I won't let another friend die, but even that I still fail. In the end, we defeat despair, me and five other survive, that harsh environment. As we were exit the school, I look the monomono machine, I never use it, but now it seem safe to use, without the stuff bear gone.

"What wrong." A voice said.

"You can all go ahead, I like to try something, before I go."

They all nodded and left. I enter the room, and took out my last coin I had, all this time. I insert the coin, and rotate the handle, then there was a loud noise, and beeping. It stop, and little machine appear, I had never seen anything like this.

I sigh. It was just junk, and left it on the table, and walk away, but I heard peeping coming from behind me.

The machine flash the entire room, and it stop, I laugh a bit and decide to tell them about this. When I took my first step, I fell on the ground, and I realize how tired, I was feeling, and my head was screaming with pain. I couldn't resist the pain in my head, and I fainted.

My vision came back to me, and look around to see a classroom. Did they bring me here to rest, I thought. I got up, and the pain in my head was still there. I look up at the clock, and I see that it is 8 o'clock, I sleep for too long. I should go, they waiting for me to leave from here.

As I headed out to the exit, I hear voices coming from the gym. Are they in the gym, I ask to myself, and I open the Door leading to a room, before the gym. I hear the voices louder now, I hesitate to open the door, but I'm curious. I open the door only to see 14 people, staring at me.

I was shock at what I'm seeing, the people I see die in front of me are alive. I hear them mumbling, and asking question about, what they are doing here, but I decided to sit down and processes all this.

"um…are you naegi, correct?"

I look up and see the blue – hair girl, and I remember that she die, and my stomach was getting bad, I feel like I could throw up. I nodded to her question, I was still thinking, and confused. I was really happy that she is alive, but I need check if this is real or not.

"We were together in junior high remember, I'm Sayaka Maizono, an-"

I hug her. I can sense that this was not a robot or hologram, so is she the real one?

"N-Naegi, we should ain't do this, we are just friend." Maizono said, embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I let go of her, and step back.

"I-it okay Naegi, you just happy to see a familiar face, like me." She said, smiling.

I laugh nervously, "of course."

"Are you two done flirting around, we must start with the introduction, so we can start talking about this problem we are in." the blond boy said.

"I should start with the introduction!" a certain boy scream. "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" 'Super Duper High School Level Disciplinarian.'

"I'm next, hello my name is Hifumi Yamada." 'Super High Duper School Level Fanfic creator'

The man with the weird hair style speak, "The name is Mondo Owada, you better not forget it." 'Super Duper High School Level Biker Gang Leader.'

"My name is Leon Kuwata." 'Super Duper High School Level Baseball Player.'

"I guess, I'm next, people called me Yasuhiro Hagakure." 'Super Duper High School Level Fortune Teller.'

"Hmph, The name is Byakuya Togami." 'Super Duper High School Level Affluent Progeny.' Well, that all the boys, now for the girls. Maizono from behind step up in front, and face everyone,

"My name is Sayaka, Maizono, but you know that right Naegi." 'Super Duper High School Level Idol.' I laugh nervously.

"Can you two stop with the happy friend reunion." A girl said. "My name is Junko Enoshima, if you really want to know." 'Super Duper High School Level Fashionista.'

"Oh, me me, I'm next, I'm Aoi Asahina." 'Super Duper High School Level Swimmer.'

"You should be more calm, one must remain calm, at time like this, My name is Sakura Ogami." 'Super Duper High School Level Martial Artist.'

"Oh, I'm next I believe, my name is Celestia Ludenberg." 'Super Duper High School Level Gambler.'

A soft voice speak, "H-Hello, my name is..umm..Chihiro Fukisaki." 'Super Duper High School Level Programmer.'

Everyone watch a girl thinking, before she spoke, "oh, my name is Kyoko Kirigiri." 'Super Duper High School Level ?.'

"Ah, everyone is staring at me, you just want my name right, my name is…Toko Fukawa." 'Super Duper High School Level Writing Prodigy.'

Then Everyone turn to me, and I got nervous again, like it was my first time doing this. "M-My name is Makoto Naegi." I said.

"Now that we are finish with that let get down to business, and find out who brought us here, and why." Byakuya said.

"Maybe this is a Orientation for the freshman like us." Yasuhiro said, thinking. Then there was a loud noise.

"Testing…testing, well you can hear that, can you." A voice spoke through a mic. I knew that voice, and I was angry, that it will begin once again.

"Hello, Everyone, and welcome to the freshman opening ceremony." Behind the podium, a stuff bear appear.

"Hello guys, I'm Monobear, and I'm your principle of this school."

"Ahh, is a talking stuff toy!" Hiromi scream.

"I'm not a stuff toy, I'm your principle Monobear." "Now that you all have introduced to one another let have a nice meeting." He bow.

"Let have a nice meeting!" Kiyotaka said, and bowing as well.

"You are stupid for listening to a stuff animal." Junko said.

"Now for why you are here, is because I want all of you to stay here for the rest of your life."

"You are kidding me." Leon was shocked.

"Don't worry we have food and water to last us for a century."

"That not the problem, but what if we have to go outside." Celestia ask.

"Ahem, that easy, you must rules for that."

"What kind of rules." Byakuya ask. I knew were this was going, but for now I just follow along, for now at least.

"It simple, all you have to do is kill one another." "Kill them, burn them, stab them, use a weapon, etc, it doesn't matter to me how you do it, just get it done."

"You are lying!" Maizono said.

"Yeah, he probably lying about killing each other. Hifumi said.

"lying you said." He jump off from the podium, and start walking. "I'm not lying to you, you must kill each other to leave, how is that a lie."

"I'm tired of your bullshit, toy." Owada said.

"Bullshit, like your hair?" Owada got angry and pick him up by the neck.

"I don't care if you a principle, I will beat you regardless."

"Aah, new rules, student can't hit the principal." Monobear started beeping.

"What wrong useless toy."

Kirigiri notice, "becareful, that-" I quickly rush out to take away Monobear away from him, and throwing it. Monobear exploded, and I sigh, that was close.

"it exploded?" Owada, was a little scared.

"Did the toy die?" Fujisaki ask.

"I'm not a toy, I'm your principal like I told you." Then he show up behind he podium again. "I should give you a warning for now, but the next time you break a rule, you will pay with your life." Monobear was angry. "Now, now, we should all relax, because the ceremony ended, so good bye for now." Monobear disappear behind the podium.

"So, they only way to escape is to kill someone." Celestia said.

"I don't want to kill nobody." Fujisaki said, almost crying.

"if someone is stupid enough to believe that bear says." Byakuya said, not caring. Everyone was staring at each other, if they can't trust one another, but I know I need to save all the people I couldn't save last time, and this time I wouldn't fail. After a while, everyone try searching around the gym, and I see Sakura, trying to break the defense on the window. I knew that won't work, I look at my handbook, and when I look at my information, I couldn't hold my surprise.

"What wrong Naegi?" Maizono ask.

"it's nothing." I laugh nervously. I try to double check, and I see what it suppose to be "Super Duper High School Level Lucky Student" is now "Super Duper High School Level Hope." Why is that my title, I thought I only received that title, when we beat her. I was thinking, but it was interrupted by Byakuya talking.

"I'm dong this alone." Everyone turn to see him walking away. "I'm not staying here, while the killer plot something." Then Owada, stood in his way.

"I'm not letting you go."

"Move you brainless, orc."

"What did you just call me!" Owada was angry. I remember this, and I know, what I need to do.

"Fighting against each other is pointless." I said.

"Are you defending this guy, then I guess you want to be the first to beat the crap out of you." He threw a punch, but I dodge easily by mistake. I got to let him hit me, so I stood still, and he threw another punch to my face, and it knock me out. When I woke up, I was in my room, and see Maizono next to me. I got up and sit on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Maizono ask, worrying about me.

"Yeah, I'm okay don't worry."

"I'm glad you okay, and also for you to be here with me."

I blush, but later, I remember her corpse in my bathroom, which made me sad.

"Something is bothering, right Naegi." She said, smiling. I was shocked, but I remember what she was going to say.

"Esper." We both said, at the same time. We look at each other, and laugh.

"How did you know I was going to say that."

I smile, "I'm esper."

"Really!" I laugh, it been a while since I had a good time without worrying about the killing.

I got up and say, "I need to find clue to get out of here." She nodded.

"Yeah, oh, and also I should become Super Duper High School Level Assistant." "Why?" I ask.

"I'll become your assistant, so we can all get out of here alive." She grab my hand and hold it. I nodded, and smile. This time for sure, I won't fail.

 **Read important**

This series would have different stuff change, but that irrelevant for now. It will also have two season, the first "New Hope" one being kind of the same, and you know about from the anime or game, but with some change. The second "New Despair" is completely different, nothing is the same. Oh, if you see any problem let me know, until next time, farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

**#02 Welcome back to despair**

Me and Mizono, decided to meet with the other, and talk about what they find, but I knew that we couldn't escape from here that easily. I see the others in the cafeteria, and were sitting around and talking about what each one find, while searching around. I sit down and listen to their discussion, but someone started to talking to me.

"Hey Naegi, sorry about what happen back there." Owada said.

"Don't worry about it, water under the bridge."

"Now that we are all here, let start Hope's peak academy first meeting, and discuss what each of you find!" Ishimaru said.

"Well we found what could be the exit, but I try open by force, but the door was not budging, as if was made of steel." Owada said.

"Of course, it IS made of steel." Celestia said.

"We found stair leading to the second floor." Sakura said.

"But there was shutter blocking our way." Asahina said.

"At least now we know we can only walk around the first floor of this school." Kirigiri said. She still amazing, as I remember, for coming to a conclusion, and investigations.

"The dorm bed is pretty relaxing, if you ignore the camera looking at you." Yamada said.

"The fridge have enough for to last us for days, and monobear told me, it refill the foods in the fridge daily." Fujisaki said.

"huh, you meet him?" Enoshima ask.

"Yeah, to told me about it, when I search around in the kitchen, then he disappear."

Ishimaru cough, "I see, anyway, is there anything else."

"Well know that we trap inside here with no way out." Celestia said.

"If you really want to get out of here, then you need to kill someone like monobear said." Byakuya said.

"You better not joke about that!" Enoshima said.

"Well, if you don't want to kill someone, then you must stay here your entire life." Celestia remind her."

"Maybe." Enoshima said.

"Well, I have a plan, to make sure nobody get kill easily."

"huh, a plan you say." Owada said.

"Yes, Monobear has rule of his own listed, so we can make rule of our own, my plan is nobody leave in the night time, to make sure everyone rest easy, but it depend if everyone will listen to this rule." Everyone was quiet, and thinking about this plan.

"Everyone, the meeting ends here, we should search around more to find the next exit, for now let relax!" Ishimaru said. Then, everyone went their own way. I decided to talk more with all of my friend, since last time, I was scare, and focus on searching.

"Naegi, should we search together." Maizono said, smiling.

"oh,umm…sure."

We both headed out to search around the floor, and we went to the incinerator. I remember, this is where he throw the evidence away, but I find the evidence need it, to accused him of being a murderer.

"What wrong Naegi?" Maizono ask.

"Its nothing."

"Anyway Naegi, I want to talk with you about something, do you mind?"

"Sure." I said, but I don't remember, me and her talking in here.

"Well, I didn't want to say this, but when I'm with you I feel safe, and everything you say will really happen."

I was shocked, and surprise to hear something unexpected. "R-Really!?" I said, with shocked in my voice.

"Yeah, if you were to disappear i-" She step closer to me, and looking unease.

I step back a little, and unsure at what going on. "I would-" Then the door open, and it was Ishimaru, "are you two done searching?"I step outside, and Maizono did so too.

"Well let meet in the cafeteria, and talk a bit more about our search." I nodded, and he walks away.

"Maizono, what were you going to say back there?" I ask.

She smile, "It was nothing important." "But, when I say about you being with me feel me at ease, I really mean it."

I laugh nervously, and scratch the back of my head, "I-I see." "Anyway, let go to the other" I said. When we got there, we discussed a bit, but alas we got no new information, like I knew. I hear Monobear talk through the monitor.

"As of right now it is night time, so have a good sleep tonight." Then it end.

"Everyone remember the rule we agree to." Celestia ask. We all look at each other, and nodded. "Good, then let all head back to our room, and rest with no worries." Celestia said. We all headed to our room, but I couldn't sleep. I was think of what Maizono said to me, does she feel like that back then too. I sigh, I should focus right now, rather then the past, after that I fell asleep. The next day as expected, everyone search again, but I sat in a table alone in the cafeteria, I need to think for a bit, to come with a plan to stop the next kill. While I was thinking, I hear a voice.

"I never picture you the thinking type."

I turn to see Enoshima, and I was confused, another new change.

"Hey, are you listening!"

"Y-yeah" I answer. "I though everyone left to search around."

"I didn't want to search around, so I saw you here, I thought we could chat for a bit, to past the time." "Also, you don't seem that type of guy."

"Type of guy?"

"The type that Pick up girls."

"No, I'm just a regular person, sorry."

"You don't to apologize, you seem more laid-back." "Unlike some jerk I encounter, when I walk everywhere in the street." Enoshima said, angry.

"Well, you are a super model, Many people will be attracted to you." I said.

"You understand my pain, you are pretty sharp Naegi."

"I-I guess."

"I bet you like a very aggressive girl don't you."

Is that what she thinks of me, "umm..I don't think-"

"Don't worry I can hook you up with a model, when we get out of here." She said. Smiling, and she left. I sigh. She was pretty good at acting like Junko, and also she got the wrong idea about me. I feel like I'm forgetting something, I guess I shouldn't worry right now. I'm seeing new stuff I never experience back then, or maybe I forgot about it. I decided to search around a bit, before night time came, and we all went to sleep. In the morning, we all meet in the cafeteria again for a meeging.

"We are getting nowhere, if we are searching the same place e over and over again." Leon said, frustrated.

"So, are we really trap in here forever." Fujisaki said, about to cry.

Asahina trying to comfort Fujisaki, "there, there, Fujisaki, I'm sure they are coming to rescue us."

"Rescue!?" Enoshima said.

"Well, we are missing for three days now, so they are looking for us."

Then we hear Monobear laughing in one of the chair, "are you relying on the cop." "If you want to leave that badly, you can surely kill somebody right?" "I mean come on, this is so boring to watch."

"No matter how much despair you give us, hope will always win." I said. Everyone were shocked, the way I say it.

"You seem confidence about that, but everyone can fall into despair." "Ah, I got it, I know the reason you are not killing each other, despise the environment."

"Like what!" Leon ask.

"A motive." He grins. "Also, I left a little gift in the AV room, just for you all."

"AV room?" I ask, I was thinking for a bit, and then suddenly it hit me. I start running to the AV room, and I open the door to search for a certain DVD. I found it, a disc with "Sayaka Maizono" written, I threw it on the floor, and I begin smashing with all my strength. I was breathing heavily, and I hear somebody calling for me.

"Naegi, what are you doing!" Ishimaru ask.

"Hey, you can't destroyed someone else gift." Monobear said, appearing out of nowhere. "Well, it doesn't matter, because I always carry copies."

"What!?" I said.

"Everyone should watch them, it is about your family after all."

Everyone grab their, and start sitting next to a computer. Even Maizono, but I went to her, "Maizono, you shouldn't watch that DVD!" Everyone turn to me.

"Why Naegi, this is about my family and friends." Maizono ask.

"it could be a trap."

"How rude, you think I setup something like, I can't kill nobody here, unless you break a rule, I promise." Monobear said.

I stood in front of Maizono, "please, don't do this." I thought she will trust me, but she went pass me, without hesitation. I stood there stun for a bit, before I wait for her reaction. After a while, I hear her screaming.

"I don't want to stay here, I-I need to get out of here." Maizono scream. "Why do we have to kill somebody to get out, is not fair."

"Maizono.." I said.

"Who are you, and what your reason for doing this?" Kirigiri ask.

Monobear laugh, "Why I'm doing this you ask, well…" "I want you all to feel despair." Monobear grin.

"No!" Maizono run away.

"Maizono, wait!" I chase after her, and I catch up to her, and grab her arm.

"Let me go!"

"We are going to get out of here!"

"No we can't!"

"Don't fall into despair Maizono, just hope!"

"Hope is not going to get me out of here!"

"Yes it can, I will get you out of here!" "I promise!" She calm down, and she fall on my chest, and cry. I hear Monobear laughing, I will save them from despair, all of them.

 **Read important**

This series would have different stuff change, but that irrelevant for now. It will also have two season, the first "New Hope" one being kind of the same, and you know about from the anime or game, but with some change. The second "New Despair" is completely different, nothing is the same. Oh, if you see any problem let me know, until next time, farewell.

 **Friendship Level**

 **Kyoko Kirigiri – Strangers**

 **Byakuya Togami – Strangers**

 **Toko Fukawa – Strangers**

 **Junko Enoshima – Acquaintance**

 **Sakura Ogami – Strangers**

 **Celestia Ludenberg – Strangers**

 **Hifumi Yamada – Strangers**

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Strangers**

 **Mondo Owada – Strangers**

 **Chihiro Fujisaki – Strangers**

 **Leon Kuwata – Strangers**

 **Sayaka Maino – Acquaintance**

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure – Strangers**

 **Aoi Asahina – Strangers**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	3. Chapter 3

**#03 A glimpse of hope**

 **Monobear Theater Act 1**

 **How beary excited I am**

 **The first despair after a couple of chapters**

 **I wonder if they can handle it, or die trying**

 **Upupu**

 **I can see their faces now**

Right now, Maizono is now in despair, and I couldn't change the past. She will probably thinking about killing and come to me later. I see the camera, I know she is enjoying this from there.

"A notice to everyone, there is a shower in everyone room, and the water won't run in night time, so carefully plan your time." "Also, the girls bathrooms is the only one that can be lock, and I left a small gifts to everyone." Monobear said from the monitors.

I check the drawer to see the same tool from before, and the sword. I wonder if I can take away the sword from here. If I take away the sword, Leon die, but if it stay here, Maizono die. No, no, I shouldn't think like this, I have to save both of them, no matter what. I check the bathroom door, and see it is still the same.

"Hello there."Monobear appear.

I turn to see him, "So you are here."

"Of course, you left the door unlock, anyone can come and kill you."

"I believe in my friend, they will never do that." I will stop that from happening.

"You seem to trust your friend, that funny, but anyway your door knob is having a little problem, when opening."

"I see."

"So, you need to turn the door knob and push upward, to open it." He did just that, and the door was open. The door is still same, I hope she doesn't come here of all places.

"It appear your bathroom is the only one having this problem, but I notice your title change, and I can't change it, we'll it doesn't matter you are still luck." He start walking to the door. "upupu, you should lock the door from the other, if I was you." He left, and I was thinking about what he said. My title change, but I shouldn't think that right now, there are more important stuff to do. I hear the door bell ring in my door. I knew, who that was. I took a deep breath, so it begin.

"Who there?" I ask

"Its me Maizono." I was nervous, but I open the door, and I see a scare Maizono in my door.

"Naegi…can we talk." She ask

"Sure." She walk into my room, and sit on my bed, just like before.

"Naegi, someone try to come into my room."

"What?" I said, and I was thinking, if that was a lie, or the truth.

"Maybe it was Monobear."

"No it wasn't, I check, but nobody was there."

"Who else could it been?" I ask her.

"I'm not saying is one of our friends, but I'm still scared of going back to my room."

"But remember the plan Celestia came up with, nobody can't come out of in the night time."

"Yeah, but what if someone broke that rule."

"you shouldn't doubt your friend, Maizono." I said. Maybe if I said something different we can change something.

"I know but I'm still scare, so I want to stay here."

"What!?" I was shocked, I don't remember this part. Maizono is giving me her sad puppy eyes, so I can't refuse.

"I….I understand." I couldn't say no to her like that.

"Thanks Naegi!" She smile. I have to think of something else now. "I knew I can trust you." I laugh nervously. Oh, now I remember, I have to teach her the way to open the door.

"Maizono, to open the bathroom door, you must turn the door knob and push it up, like this." I did the sequence, and open the door.

"Oh, I see." Then we hear the bell, and Monobear speaking.

"You should be careful Maizono." She give me her keys.

"Of course, don't worry." She smile. I knew she was lying to me. I went to Maizono's room, and I sit down, and lean on the door. I have to wait for Leon to come inside the room, and stop them myself. I was feeling a bit tired, but when I remember Maizono death body, and what I felt when she died, I got angry, and I was not tired. I hear footstep coming from outside, and I breath heavily, I can't lose my friend, I don't want to suffer again. Then the door closed, and I open the door, and I hear fighting inside my room. I kick the door open, and I see Leon turning back to me.

"Maizono!" I yell. Leon wasn't expecting me being here, but he charge at me, with the sword, and I dodge it. He continued with his wild swings, and I dodge, jump, and kick him on the head, knocking him out cold. I breath heavily, and I try to open the door to the bathroom. I open it, and I see Maizono surprise face. I feel really happy, and I laugh happily, but then. I started to cry, I couldn't control my self, I was really, really happy, to see her alive.

"Why are you crying Naegi." She ask, but I couldn't answer her, because I was still crying.

"Im..really..happy to.. alive." I manage to say that.

We both didn't move for a while, and I finally calm down. I move to Leon unconscious body, and pick him up.

"What are you going to do with him?" She ask me, scared.

"I'm going to put him to his bed, and also I want to talk with you." I walk to leon room, and gently put him to bed, and I murmur "I'm sorry" before leaving. I came back to my room, and closed the door. I see Maizono with despair in her eyes, sitting down in the bed, looking down.

"You were about to kill Leon, were you Maizono." I ask. She twitch to my question, but she didn't answer. " But you fail, and you ran to the bathroom, didn't you." She nodded. "why did you do it, you could of die, back there." I raise my voice a bit.

"Is that the reason you cry, when you saw me there."

"Yes, I was very happy to see you alive." She look away from me.

"I want to get out of here, and see my family." She said.

"Do your family want to see you kill somebody." I said

"No, but-"

"But, nothing, you could ask me for help or anyone else, don't fall into despair Maizono, we will get out of here together.." I said with confidence. She look at me, and begin crying.

"I'm sorry Naegi, please forgive me."

I pet her head, "just don't do that ever again." She nodded, and she cry more. After a while, she fell asleep, and I decide to sleep with her. I sit down, and lean in the door to sleep, but with smile in my face, I begin to sleep. I woke up, by a voice calling to me.

"Naegi." I open my eye to see Maizono.

"Good morning."

"Come on hero, we need to go to the cafeteria." I got up, and open the door.

"Naegi" Maizono call for me.

"Thanks, for saving my life." She blush, and left.

"No problem." I smile. I have something else to do, and I headed to Leon's room. I knock in the door, later Leon open the door.

"Naegi!?" Before he said anything else, I bow to him.

"I'm sorry about what Maizono did to you, and I want you to forgive her." He was shocked, and embarrassed, when people walking down the hallways saw me like this.

He sigh, "Don't worry about it, I was scare at what I did, and I'm thankful, at what you did."

"Really, thank you Leon!" I said, with a smile. I can change their fate, so I can change all of their fate.

"Anyway, I need to get ready, so I'll see you in the cafeteria.

"Yeah." Leon close the door, and I happily walk to the cafeteria. When I show up at the cafeteria, and sat down, I hear someone talking to me.

"Well somebody is really happy." Enoshima said.

"I'm not." But I couldn't hide my smile.

"Well you had a good dream then, I know that feeling." Hagakure said.

"Where Leon" Ishimaru ask.

"I'm right here." Leon show up.

"I see, well everyone, let continue our search." After more discussion, we all scattered. I decided to rest a bit In the table, but someone came to me again.

"Are you okay Naegi?" Fujisaki ask.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well, that all." I said.

"I see I'm glad." She smile, but I see him scratch his arm.

"Why are you scratching your arm." I ask.

"A mosquito bite me last night."

" Well, you were asleep, after all."

"But I wasn't asleep"

"What do you mean?"

"I just watch the mosquito suck my blood."

"Why did you let it suck your blood!" That is strange.

"Well I coud not kill another living thing, and also he probably had family waiting for him."

I laugh nervously. That one way to see it. "Just don't scratch it, and you will be fine."

"But what if it get really itchy." He ask.

"Just mark a "X" with your arm to the itch, to stop from scratching it."

"Wow, you are really smart Naegi." He smile. "I'm also wondering, where did that mosquito come from, there has to be a garden near by, and if that true, wen can get out." Oh, that garden, yeah, there is one in the top floor. "If we all work together, we can all get out."

"Yeah, if we don't fall into despair, we can all get out of here alive." I said.

"You really are amazing." He smile. I scratch my head, and smile.

"Anyway, thanks for the help, let talk more in a other time." Fujisaki said, and left.

I yawn, and I got up to look around. I walk around, and I bump Into Leon.

"Hey Naegi."

"Hey, Leon I'm sorry for kicking you."

"It alright, everyone got out alive from there, so thanks."

"um…no problem."

"I hate being here, trap, and the killing."

"Yeah, but don't worry, we can all get out."

"You seem confidence about that."

"Of course" I said.

"Well, good luck, we shall see if you are right." He said that, before leaving.

"As of right now, it is night time." I yawn, and quickly went to my room to rest.

I went to my bed and I was thinking. Everything is going to be fine, and I can really do it, I can finally see hope.

 **Friendship Level**

 **Kyoko Kirigiri – Strangers**

 **Byakuya Togami – Strangers**

 **Toko Fukawa – Strangers**

 **Junko Enoshima – Acquaintance**

 **Sakura Ogami – Strangers**

 **Celestia Ludenberg – Strangers**

 **Hifumi Yamada – Strangers**

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Strangers**

 **Mondo Owada – Strangers**

 **Chihiro Fujisaki – Acquaintance**

 **Leon Kuwata – Acquaintance**

 **Sayaka Maino – Acquaintance**

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure – Strangers**

 **Aoi Asahina – Strangers**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: 1 mean another after (-) that equal 2 (-), and 2 mean two more after (-) that equal 3 (-)**

 **#04 Hero Of Hope**

 **Monobear Theater Act 2**

 **-, …., .., …/.., …./-., -2, -/.-/…, ., -.-., .-., ., -/-1, ., …, …, .-, -1., ./-2, .-./-, …., ./-2, -., ./-…, ., .-.., -2, .-1,**

I was still a bit tired, but I'm still happy I save someone, at least I know it can be done. I got up from my bed, and I hear the monebear talking through the monitors.

"Everyone must report to the gym immediately, that is all."

I guess , I change the past, so why are we going to the gym for I ask to myself, but I decided to go there. I see my other friends heading there as well.

"Why does Monobear want us in the gym." I turn around to see Maizono.

"I don't really know." Nobody die today, so what is the reason for this. We all enter the gym, and everyone were talking, until Monobear show up behind the podium like before.

"It seem someone try to kill someone." I was shocked, there was another murder, and everyone begin asking question. Monobear look a bit disappointed, and with a sigh of relief, I knew he was talking about the one I stop.

"But, someone stop it, it was perfect for the start of the class trial." Everyone were relief as well, and start asking questions.

"It look like you won't reveal the people involved in the attempt murder, right." Kirigiri ask.

"Correct, but I do hate people saving someone from despair, I could feel despair coming from them." Monobear happily said.

"What a class trial you mentioned?" Maizono ask.

"I didn't want to mention this, until the first murder, but it doesn't matter either way."

"Well, in order to have a class trial, someone have to kill someone, but killing is not the only thing they must do, they also have to not get caught."

"Just like the rules say correct?" I said.

"Ah, I see, so they must pull out a perfect crime in order to win." Celestia said.

"In a class trial, Everyone must work together to find the culprit, if everyone else choose the killer, they get punish for disturbing peace, but if everyone choose wrong then everyone, but the killer will be punish.

"umm..Why kind of punish?" Fujisaki ask.

"A execution, of course."

"What kind of execution?"

"So many despair example of it, getting crush with heavy object, Kill by breathing poison, and getting slice by a tornado." Monobear said. Everyone were scared of what they have to go through.

"That will happen to someone or all of us, if we fail to find the culprit." Ishimaru ask, scare.

"Of course, but somebody mess with killer attempt to kill someone, and sadly we don't have a trial, yet."

"I'm not going to participate in this!" Enoshima said.

"Why not?" Monobear ask.

"I don't have time to play your little game, and killing people is just wrong, so I'm not going to bother with it." Enoshima said.

"Why you, I'm really, really, trying to hold my evil within me, and getting mad isn't my style." Monobear jump from the podium, and slowly walk to Enoshima. This look a bit familiar.

"If you want to do nothing, is over my dead body." Monbear, then got squish by Enoshima's boot.

"There happy now." Enoshima ask.

"I hope you are, hitting your principle is against the rule, you know, and you just broke one."

"Activating summoning spell." Oh no, now I remember, and I quickly rush to Enoshima. "Save me Gungnir spears." I jump to move her away from the spears, and the spear made a cut in my leg, barely dodging the spears. "Hey, you someone another yet again, how rude." I look at my leg, and I'm bleeding, but this is worth it, if another friend is save.

"You okay Naegi!?" Maizono ask me.

"I'm okay, don't worry about, but I do need to go to the clinic, so my leg won't get infected." I said, and look to Enoshima, and she seem very scared of what happen.

"Sakura, can you please take Naegi to the clinic." Asahina ask. Sakura nodded, and carry me to the clinic. While in the clinic, me and Sakura, clean the cut, and put the small bandage in my put, and headed out to meet the others, and found everyone silence, in the cafeteria. Everyone seem shocked at what they see, I don't blame them.

"Naegi, can I ask you a question." Kirigiri spoke up first.

"What is it?" I ask.

"How do you know about the spears showing up." She really is a detective, and also good at asking the best question.

"Well…Monobear is unpredictable, so I though, he really meant it, when he said about the execution and the killing stuff, so when Enoshima broke the rule I thought, she was going to die." I was acting serious in the outside, but in the inside I was really happy.

"That is a possibility, but I'm still not sure." Then Maizono came to me.

"Naegi, that was amazing, you like a hero." She smile. When I see her smile, it only make me do anything to protect that smile.

I blush, "no, I just protect my friends from harm."

"Either way, you save someone life, so you have our gratitude, everyone should rest, and regain their compusure, after this ordeal." Ishimaru said, and everyone headed to their own ways. I want to rest for a bit, but I see Enoshima coming to me.

"Naegi, can we talk for a bit." She seem sad, but I agree with her, and we headed to a table to talk. "Thank you for saving me from back there."

"It was no problem, I want to protect my friend." I said.

"Friend, I'm your friend?" Enoshima ask.

"Of course."

"I see." She smile. " Naegi, I don't want to stay like this."

"Stay like this?" Is she talking about her acting as Junko.

"When people tell you, that this is for the best, and they put stuff in your head, and I'm wondering, if that is really is for the best for me, and what I want."

"You mean continue being a model." I want to be sure of this, I don't want to rush to know, I just let her give the answer, and freely tell me, who she really is. She remain silence, as if she was struggling to tell me.

"I always chase the same dream, even though the people around have different dream and they keep changing."

"They pursuit their dream because they want to and know what do to with it, and I'm not sure, as what I want to do."

"I want to find an answer, or maybe I'm just thinking too much, and should be happy with what I have."

"Well, there some stuff, that I don't have a answer to my problem, and I will look for one even if it take years or maybe will continue forever." I said.

"It not important if you don't find the answer or not, but to completely understand one self." Enoshima look shocked.

"You look cool, when you give me an advice Naegi." Enoshima said. I blush for her sudden comment.

"I wasn't aim for that, actually." I said.

"You are right, being unsure of the answer, is all right with me, and also, thank you for listening to my problem…friend." We both smile.

"One day, if you want, I want to talk to you only about something important, will you listen until then."

"I will wait until, that day come then." With that she left happily. She seem very kind, I didn't know this about her in the other time, we'll I'm glad I got know her better. I left, and decide to sleep in my room, and after a unknown time, woke up. I was feeling better now, and I head to the cafeteria. When I came there, I only see Celestia drinking tea, and I was feeling a bit tired, maybe if I ask her for some tea.

"Hey, Celestia do you mind if I grab some tea from your tea pot." I ask.

"Sure, I don't mind." Celestia said. I grab the tea pot, and serve myself some tea. I drink the tea and it was delicious, I was thinking about what to do next.

When Celestia watch me think she spoke, "Naegi, I never thought of you as a thinker."

"i..see, well I only think, when I need to help my friends."

"I will tell you something very nice, and that is a fail proof way to win an bet." But that kind of information seem unnecessary.

"There is one?" I ask.

"You must think ahead, by making plans before the game start, and with this in mind, you can overcome anything the player throw at you." I see, think ahead, I could think of a plan before the other murder can happen. "Fortune can play a part of it."

"Fortune?"

"People are born with a amount of luck, that can determined winning and losing, and is know is fortune, or even life's fortune." "But I, born with high luck, I never lose at gambling, and so its fail proffered Naegi." If she say like that maybe it is true, maybe.

"I see." I nervously laugh.

"You are very special inded, you have two titles yourself, but I'm more intereste, in your super duper high school level lucky." She grin.

"Yeah, why that?" I ask.

"Because I want to see which luck is better, your or mine, I like for both of us to gamble in another time." She said. Gamble, I don't how to play, or even know the rules of it. After a couple of minute she left to search around, and Maizono came back.

"I was looking for you." Maizono said.

"You were?"

"Yes, I was wondering, if you are hungry."

"I'm hungry, a bit."

"I see, well I should make you something good to eat just for you." She smile.

"What, you don't have to do that Maizono." I said.

"I have to thank you for saving me, so I won't take no, for a answer mister." She seem very determined to do it, no matter what I say. I sigh. She went to the kitchen making something for me, and I sit there, and I see Kirigiri, Owada, Ishimaru, and Yamada coming back. Kirigiri came to me and sit down.

"Naegi, I was thinking, and I think you were involved with the murder attemp, were you." She pretty sharp.

"No, of course not, I was not in involved." My voice was low, and nervous. I'm not good at lying, when it come to her.

"If that the case, I like you tell everyone, next time the whole story, and also I want to know about the two title you have as well." I nodded. It seem I have to tell them that, but not where I come from. She leave after I accept her request, and Maizono came with food for me to eat.

"Want me to feed you Naegi." She said, smiling.

I blush, "No, I-Im good thanks you." I eat the food, and it was good. After everyone came back to the cafeteria, and got up.

"Everyone, I want to tell you something very important." I said.

"What is it Naeig?"Asahina ask.

"I want to tell everyone about the attempt murder, and what happen." Everyone was now looking at me, surprise, but Leon was scared.

"What, you involved in that!." Ishimaru said.

"Yes, but I will tell you, If we don't judge them for anything they may have done." I said, and everyone nodded.

"Well I didn't sleep very well, and so I stay awake for sometime, and I hear someone walking in the hallways." "When I hear someone fighting, I came to check it out, and I hear it from my room. So I check it out, and I…" I look at them, and I took a deep breath. "I see, Leon attack Maizono." Everyone were shouting, and looking at Leon. "Wait, he only did it to protect himself, sort of."

"What do you mean by that." Fujisaki ask.

"Well Maizono want to kill Leon first but Leon defend himself." "But Leon could it have kill Maizono." Everyone were really confused, but Kirigiri was thinking.

"Naegi, I want to ask you somwthing?" Kirigiri ask me.

"What is it?"

"You said, you hear them fight, but when I talk to Monobear about the walls, he said that the wall are sound proof, so you couldn't hear them fighting." I forgot about the wall, she really good at find people contradiction. "And also your two title you have is also suspicious." She find me out. Everyone was looking at me like a stranger, and I sigh.

"Well, where do I begin…" I said.

 **Read Important**

I couldn't add more of this (-), and it won't let me, so sorry for those who are try to decoded it. I want you to tell me, in the review or send me a message of the choice you want below.

 **Choices:**

 **Naegi with a pair**

 **Naegi in a triangle love (Two girls)**

 **Naegi in a small harem (Four girls)**

 **Friendship Level**

 **Kyoko Kirigiri – Strangers**

 **Byakuya Togami – Strangers**

 **Toko Fukawa – Strangers**

 **Junko Enoshima – Friends**

 **Sakura Ogami – Strangers**

 **Celestia Ludenberg –Acquaintance**

 **Hifumi Yamada – Strangers**

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Strangers**

 **Mondo Owada – Strangers**

 **Chihiro Fujisaki – Acquaintance**

 **Leon Kuwata – Acquaintance**

 **Sayaka Maizono– Friends**

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure – Strangers**

 **Aoi Asahina – Strangers**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Monobear's secret document**

 **.-., .., .-, .-1, …, ., -../.-1, ., -./..-., -2/., .-., .-, .-1, ., -…,**


	5. Chapter 5

**#05 Changes & Desire**

 **Monobear Theater Act 3**

 **Life teach you about despair**

 **From the beginning they told you**

 **That you will grow up, and become something**

 **But in the end you will become dust, and forgotten**

I must not give too much information about the time travel, and the murder that will happen in the near future.

"Well, me, and Maizono switch our room, because she was scared of someone trying to go inside her room." I said.

"Why didn't you told us, about this." Ishimaru ask.

"I didn't want to cause a panic, and distrust among us." Everyone was silent and listening. "So we switch room, and I told her that she shouldn't open the door to anyone, even if it's me." "After that, I went to my room, and I waited for this person to show up."

"You waited for the person that try to enter Maizono's room, correct?" Kirigiri ask me, and I nodded.

"Later, I hear footsteps in the hallways, and a door opening, so I got out, and check on Maizono, and hear sounds coming from my room."

"Sounds?" Fujisaki said.

"Sound of a struggle, so I kick the door, and see Leon with the blade in his hand, and we fought, but I knock him out cold, while Maizono was scared in the bathroom."

"So that bastard did it!" Owada said, and Leon is terrified.

"No, that's incorrect Owada." I look down in the table.

"Maizono was the person that try to murder Leon isn't it, Naegi." Kirigiri said.

"That….correct, Kirigiri." I said.

"How do you know that?" Asahina ask.

"Because she let someone in the room." I said. "She must had use something to tell him to meet her there." "She use a knife from the kitchen to try kill Leon."

"So, you notice the knife missing." Maizono said, sadly.

"Yeah I did, and also you try to blame me for the murder." I said, sadly, but she didn't response. "I want everyone to forgive Leon, and Maizono for what they did." Everyone look at each other unsure at what to say.

"How we can forgive them that easily, they try to kill each other, and maybe they will try to kill us next." Fukawa said, and everyone start mumbling.

"You need to believe in one another, and trust one another, don't fall into despair, that what Monobear wants." It was quiet was again, and one by one they start talking.

"I believe in your word." Kirigiri said.

"Yeah, me too." Enoshima said.

"I guess, I do to." Celestia said.

"i-I do, as well." Fujisaki said. This people all agree with me, but the others are unsure, well I don't blame them.

"Now that we settle that mystery, let's talk about your two title, should we." Kirigiri ask, so the people won't have to answer the other question.

"Well, i-" Before I can talk Monobear appear in one of the chairs.

"It's a bug in the student's handbook, and I will fix by tomorrow, so don't worry about it." Monobear said.

"Why are you here!?"Fukawa said.

"Well, I'm here to Inform you that new world has been open for you, so you should explore."

"What does that mean?" Asahina ask.

"He probably means the 2nd floor." I said.

"Wow, smart are we Naegi, and yes, that's correct , I want you to explore this world, and more places for everyone to commit a murder." He grin. Everyone left, and I grab Leon's shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry about the attempt murder, you can count on me, I got your back." I said.

"Thanks Naegi, when you say something good will happen, they truly believe in your words." He said, before leaving with the others. Yes, if people believe in each other, they can overcome despair for sure. As I arrive, the shutter blocking our way last time, was no longer there, and letting us pass through to the second floor. As we arrive in the second floor, Everyone scattered to search around, and as I went to search around, someone call for me.

"Naegi, can I talk with you for a sec." I turn around to see Owada. I'm shock to see him here.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well I'm here for advice, because I know I'm not the smartest guy around." Owada said. "Also you seem calm about this situation were in, and saying stuff about trust." Owada seem lost, and unable to act.

"I'm not calm, I'm scared like you all are, but I want to be calm for my friends, and to trust them, I need to know them, and talk to them." I said. "Talk to someone you want to talk first, and continue to expand your trust in your friends, until you can completely trust them."

"All right, I'll take your advice." He pat my back really hard, and push me a bit forward. "You aren't a bad guy to hang around with." He said that, before leaving. After he left, I decided to meet everyone at the library. As I enter the room, I see Byakuya trying to turn on the laptop on the desk.

"Damm, it won't work, and it's broken." Byakuya said.

"If only this laptop work, and had Internet, we could had informations about the outside, and probably here." Kirigiri said. As they talk, I check the cabinets for the letter, and I found it.

"Hey, you found out something." Byakuya ask.

"It's a letter from the principal of this school." Those two seem interested on the letter, and I open the letter.

"It's say here that Hope's peak academy was closed down." I said. "When we fix all the problem related to this school, in the future, we will open up again."

"It's seem that this school ceased to be a school for a while." Kirigiri said.

"The mastermind use this abandoned school, so he can play this little game of his." Byakuya said. "At least, I have books to keep me busy for a while, and might as well play his game."

"You think this is a game to you, stop screwing around, asshole!" Owada said.

"I'm just calling it as I see it." Byakuya response.

"So basically, a zero-sum game." Celestia said. "Everything in life fall into that category, However in this case, we are all competing against each others to see who can succeed at being a perfect killer." Some were scare of the fact that they need to kill to leave. "You're thinking that you won't lose, correct."

"Of course." Byakuya grin.

"Well that is to be expected from the super duper high school level affluent progeny, and the next heirs to the Togami enterprise." She giggles. "This game is just another trial for you beat, even when lives are at stake."

"You are very smart." He look at us. "I have one thing to say to you all, make this game interesting for me, so I don't get bored, and also don't hold back on me."

"But, we are friends, we shouldn't kill each other for just a little game." Fujisaki said, scared.

"Friends you said, We aren't friend, we are all just strange to everyone." Byakuya said.

"But, that-"

"Tell that to Kuwata, and Maizono to not kill their friends." Leon, and Maizono were ashamed when he said those words.

"Maybe he's right.." Asahina said.

"We shouldn't let killers loose." Hifumi said.

"Fujisaki is right, we're friends, and we should forgive them for what they did, we need to trust each other to leave from here." I said.

"Even with trust, that isn't enough to escape, or maybe you can't escape, you need kill someone to be truly free." Monobear appear, and disappear just like that. Fujisaki begin crying on the floor.

"Hey, just ignore that stuff toy." Owada said.

"Playing friends again." Byakuya said.

"I had it with you, I'm going to kill you!" Owada rush toward Byakuya, but Ishimaru try to stop him.

"Calm down, you two." Asahina said.

"Anyway, I'm not going to waste my time being your friend, and knowing you all." He walks away.

"Maybe Togami is right.." Fukawa said.

"Not you too Fukawa." Asahina said.

"If I were to die, nobody would care about my well-being."

"You are wrong Fukawa, we all care of your well-being." I said.

"You are lying, I can tell you in your eyes." She said, before running away.

"I feel sorry for her, not able to trust someone." Hagakure said, and everyone sigh.

"Anyway, since we got more room to move around, and we found the pool, why don't we go to the pool to enjoy, and calm our self." Asahina said.

"I don't mind" Celestia smile.

"That's a great idea." I said.

"You want to come with us, Fujisaki." Asahina ask.

"Umm…" She was too nervous to answer, but Asahina grab his hand, and rush to the pool, while Everyone follows them. We arrive in the room that separates the girl's changing room, and the guys. Asahina try open the door, but couldn't.

"Why can't I open the door?" The monitor turned on, and Monobear was shown.

"if you want to open the door to your changing room, you have to use the student's handbook to open it." "Also, boys can't open the girl's changing room, and the girls is the same with the boy's changing room."

"What if someone sneak by, while the door is open." Asahina ask.

"The gatling gun in the ceiling will activate, and will shoot the trespasser." Monobear said.

"Isn't that dangerous, it can hurt someone." Asahina said.

"Well, aren't you worry about the weapon killing them instead." Fujisaki said.

"What if people trade their student's handbook with one another?" Celestia said.

"Oh, I had never thought of that possibility, I will add that to the rules, prohibit from exchanging student's handbook, I'm a genius." The monitor turn off.

"Let's get in the pool shall we." Asahina said. I remember Fujisaki trying to tell everyone about his gender, maybe it's better to tell them about that now.

"Fujisaki, do you mid if I borrow your handbook, for just a sec." I said.

"Umm…I don't mind mind, but what do you need it for." She gave me her handbook.

"I'm telling everyone something." I walk to the boy's door, and everyone was curious of what I'm doing. I use Fujisaki's handbooks to enter the door, but the door won't open. That's not right, I try again, but I hear the "bzzzz" sound. I was shock, and I remember him being a guy.

"Oh, Naegi, you open the door with their gender correctly." She took the handbook from me, and use it on the girl's door, and it open. I'm even more confused, but I walk into the boy's changing room. Most of people change, and enter the pool. I'm really excited for the pool, I had never enjoy the pool back in my time, because of the deaths, and worries.

"Naegi, let's go inside the pool." Maizono said, and drag me inside the pool.

"Wait, Maizono i-" I enter the pool, and swim up to the surface.

"You should relax a bit, Naegi." She said that, before swimming around. Enjoy myself, but how I must stop the killing and the spread of despair. While I was thinking, Someone got on top on me.

"Come on Naegi, let's play a game." I look up to see Enoshima sitting in my shoulders, and I blush. "Come, we need to move, we're playing with Sakura, and Asahina." She point at Asahina riding Sakura. Maybe I should enjoy this moment with everyone.

"Fine, fine, I will participate." We stood a good distance between each other, and we rush toward the center. Sakura try to tackle me to end the game, but I evade the attack.

"Nice, you have good reflexes." Sakura said. Well, she is the one who train me after all. I try to tackle her, and Enoshima barely touch Asahina, before she dodge.

"That was close, let's go Naegi." Enoshima said. I rush at her again, but she tackle me, and I try to regain my balance, but I fell because Maizono was in the way. Both of the girls start arguing with each other.

"Maizono, it's your fault we lost to them!" Enoshima said, angry.

"It wasn't my fault, I was swimming peacefully!" Maizono response.

"Come on you two, let's just forget this ever happen, okay." I said, but they both look angry.

"Let's Naegi decided." Enoshima said.

"Yeah, he should decided." Maizono said, and they both look at me. I laugh nervously, I had never experienced this before.

"Well…." I couldn't answer, but Monobear's night time call show up.

"As of right now it's night time, so good night to all." While they were busy listening to the announcement, I slowly retreat to the exit. I manage to change, and head to my room to rest on my bed. I'm glad to enjoy their companies, and I want to do that with everyone next time, I close my eyes, and fall to sleep. I had a dream about me, but it wasn't the real me. There was someone screaming for help, but a girl point a gun to his face.

"What do you want me to do with this trash." The girl said, and the me look alike speak.

"What we always do with them." He look at her. "We kill them." The girl pull the trigger, and the man was dead.

I made some mistake in the past chapters, so I'm sorry if you notice, and this chapter is perfect, so enjoy. I have other stories you can read, while you wait for his one, Persona 3: Diamon & Pearl, and Inazuma Eleven: New Beginning.

 **Choices:**

 **Naegi with a pair -0**

 **Naegi in a triangle love (Two girls) -1**

 **Naegi in a small harem (Four girls) -3**

 **Friendship Level**

 **Kyoko Kirigiri – Strangers**

 **Byakuya Togami – Strangers**

 **Toko Fukawa – Strangers**

 **Junko Enoshima – Friends**

 **Sakura Ogami – Strangers**

 **Celestia Ludenberg –Acquaintance**

 **Hifumi Yamada – Strangers**

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Strangers**

 **Mondo Owada – Acquaintance**

 **Chihiro Fujisaki – Acquaintance**

 **Leon Kuwata – Friends**

 **Sayaka Maizono– Friends**

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure – Strangers**

 **Aoi Asahina – Strangers**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	6. Chapter 6

**#06 Future with Benefits**

 **Monobear Theater 4**

 **Did you ever wander**

 **Why people can't travel to**

 **Our neighbor planet**

 **Well that is rather easy**

 **Human eat away resource like a mad man**

 **And the other planet are the result because of it**

I woke up by the sound of a gunshot right in my ear, and I look around to see nobody here.

"What was that?" I thought to myself. That was a strange dream, and it felt like it's real, maybe I'm over thinking this. I got up from my bed, and headed out to meet the others in the cafeteria. As I enter, I notice two person standing in the door.

"Oh, Naegi, nice time!" Ishimaru said.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I want you to be the referee on our match." Owada said. "This guy is saying cocky shit, and it's pissin me off!" "Saying stuff like not having any balls."

"Of course you don't, you always use violence to solve your problems, just like last time."

"What did you just say!" Owada looks angry. "Are you telling me you have a pair bigger than mine." "Then bring it, let's the match begin!" Both of them drag me out of the cafeteria.

"Can I at least eat something." I said, as I am being dragged. They both enter the steam bath, and I stay outside, watching from the door's window. A Hour passed, and they still going at it.

"Hey, your whole face look red already, are you giving up yet." Owada said, taunting.

"My face always looks red, I won't give up just yet." Ishimaru respond. Now I remember, this is where Owada student's handbook broke with the high temperature. I decided to leave, since they will be friends in a couple of minutes. I walk down the stairs, I notice someone on the stair, and it's Fukawa. She was silence, and not moving either, I'll try to talk with her.

"Um, Hey Fukawa." I said

"Whaaat, you want to talk?" "F-Fine, if you insist, let's talk." She said. Well, that was quick, so let's try to slowly talk to her.

"So Fukawa, what do you most of the free time?" I ask

"What do you want to know that?" She said.

"Are we friends Fukawa, we must know each other, and trust one another to escape from here."

"What…what did you just say." She look disgusted.

"Huh?" Did I say something to offend her.

"We must know each other, and trust one another like friends, as if." She said. "I won't fall into your trap so easily." "I let it happen once in my lifetime, and I won't make that mistake again!" Mistake, what does she mean by that, what really happen in her past. "Beside you were lying about knowing your friends, and trusting me." "I'm sure you have no interest in someone like me." She finish.

"No, you're wrong." I said.

"Then answer me this." She said. "What's my top romance novel?" That question was easy, since she gave me the "Book" her self, in the future.

"While the scent of the shore still lingers." I answer.

"H-How did you know that?" She look shocked.

"I told you, I'm your friend, and I'm interested in you." I smile.

"Ahhhh, it burn, Naegi's kindness, it buuuuuurns!" "Ekkkkkkkkkkkks!" She said, before running away, and making high-pitched squealing noises. I hope she's okay, but I got a bit closer for us to be friend. I finally reach the cafeteria, and notice donuts in the table where Asahina is sitting. I decided to eat some donuts, and I walk to her.

"Asahina, can I get some donuts?" I ask.

"Sure, digging in!" She smile. I grab some, and start eating.

"It's nice to eat, and relax." I said.

"Actually, you know what?"

"What?"

"I want to race with you, Naegi!" She said.

"What, I can't do that, I will surely lose to you, Asahina." I said.

"I guess I'll run by myself."

"can you rest for a bit longer, before you run?"

"No, I'm full of energy right now."

"Really, that impressive." I said.

"Thanks, some people always talk behind my back, and when winter shows up, they get sick, and can't go outside." She said. "Is not my fault that they can't stand the cold like me, only the weak get sick, and can't exercise on the cold." Everyone is almost like that. "Naegi, you get cold pretty easily, don't you?"

"Actually, yes." I answer.

"See, you are weak, you need a better routine." She puff her cheeks. "All right, I'll give you some tips to keep your body nice, and healthy, so try this tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll try it."

"Okay, every morning, I rub her upper body with a dry towel."

"I see, did you did that before coming here too?" I ask.

"Yeah, early in the morning, I go outside in the veranda, and rub my self down, and feeling the morning breeze." Wait, she does that every day, and outside too, I already see a problem with her going out naked. "I want you to try it, I'll be sad if you get sick, Naegi." After that we continue to talk, and eating more donuts. I left the cafeteria, and decide to call it a day. The next day, I enter the cafeteria, and notice two people laughing like old friends.

"What are you talking about, bro." Owada said.

"You know what I mean, bro." Ishimaru respond. Owada notice me.

"Yo, Naegi!"

"Thanks for helping on our match yesterday."

"What happen to them?" I ask Asahina, who's next to me.

"I don't know, they were like this since the morning." She said.

"Female won't understand Male friendship like us two, The male friendship run longer, and it's thicker than blood." Ishimaru explain.

"Well said, bro!" They both laugh happily.

"So, who won that battle last night?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter." Owada said.

"Yeah, it never happen." Ishimaru start moving his hand around, and aim at me with his hand. "Forget, forget-beam!"

"Nice, bro!" Owada said. This is turning to weird, even for them, and I laugh nervously. I hear a cup break, and notice Celestia, and Hifumi talking.

"What are you doing, my rabbit?" Hifumi ask.

"I hate the smell of this tea." Celestia said.

"What…."

"I only drink royal milk tea, in which is used to draw out of the flavor of the black tea." She smile.

"Don't be so arro-"

"Just do it, you filthy pig!" She scream.

"Ahhh, this filthy pig will bring you some tea now!" He said, before dashing toward the kitchen.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on him." I ask.

"No, E ranks peoples are only trash that serve me, Naegi." She giggles. "Everyone here is a E rank, but not you Naegi, you are rank D."

"I should be grateful?"

"Of course, you are the only one with that rank." At that moment, Monobear show up in the monitors.

"This is PA broadcast, every student must immediately assemble to the auditorium." After he's announcement, we all gather to the auditorium, and another murder will happen today. I have to stop this one just like last time, I can do it, there is hope. "Now that you're all here, let's get straight to the point, since the last murder attempt didn't happen, I came up with a another plan." He said. "I'm going to give you a motive to kill." He dance, and took out envelopes. "The themes for this is secret, and embarrassed moments." He grin, and throw the envelopes in the air. Everyone pick their envelope with their name, and begin reading.

"What, how did you know!?" Asahina said, embarrassed.

"Impossible…" Ishimaru shocked.

"Everyone have something to hide, and embarrassed moments they would rather forget." I read mines, and it's like before, "Naegi wet his bed all the way up to 5th grade." It's embarrassed, but is not worth killing someone over it. "I'll give you 24 hours to kill someone, or I will send your secrets to the whole world." He jump around. "See ya later." He disappear behind the podium. Everyone went in their own way. I need to plan a way to stop Owada from killing Fujisaki. As I walk to my room to think, a person was waiting for me in my door.

"Hello, Naegi" Sayaka smile.

"Maizono?" I ask.

"You can use my first name, Naegi, we are childhood friend." She giggles. She's right, I will do just that, and seeing her smile, always cheer me up, and keep going at it, no matter what.

"All right, umm….Sayaka." I smile and she blush. "Were you waiting for me?" I ask.

"Y-Yes, I wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know about your secret in that envelope."

"Huh!?" I nervously said.

"I'll tell you mines of course, I just want to know more about you, just like you said." She look at me with her puppy eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Okay…" I sigh.

"Thank you, you can start." She smile. She's really good at tricking people. I laugh nervously.

"Well…" I think. "I-I wet my bed all up to 5th grade." I look down, and mumbled. There was silence, but Sayaka laugh.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it anymore." She said. "Anyway, I guess is my turn." "Naegi, did you remember when you saved that crane from injury in the school pond."

"Hmm.." I think for a sec. "Oh. You're right, I did that when I was a kid."

"You were the only one to heal it, and let the crank escape behind the school in the forest." She smile.

"It's not a big deal, I did what I thought was right." I said.

"Well it wasn't, I didn't thanks you before, and my biggest regret is not talking to you." I never noticed she try to talk to me, and she's a idol.

"And how is this related to your secret?"

"Well…" She look down, and move her feet around. "After we graduated, I falling in love with someone." She blush, and smile.

"Huh!?" I couldn't hold my shocked. Who was that person I ask myself, I felt a bit sad, but why should I be angry. I have to ask her, even though I'm very nervous, and a bit scared. "Who.."

"Yes?"

"Who is that person you love?" I finally said.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"But you promise to tell me."

"I did told you about one of my secrets, but you have to wait for the other one." She stick her tongue out, and left. I stood there, and sight. You much have changed, since the last time I was back there, and I'm learning new stuff from everyone, that I didn't know. I walk to the place where the murder would take place, and hide. After a while, I hear someone opening the door, but it wasn't the door to the boy's changing, but the girls one. I quickly leave, and notice they enter the girl's changing room.

"I just had to use the other…" But I remember, they are alive, and the other students handbook are no longer there. I start to run around the building, and bump into Kirigiri.

"Naegi, Why are you awake, so late at night?" Kirigiri ask.

"I need to use your student handbook!" I said.

"But it's prohibited to lend your-"

"But this is a emergency!" I scream. "We can trade, so we can pass through that rule!" I took out my student handbook. She think for a bit, and nodded. We trade the student handbook, and I left in a rush to the girl's changing room. I open the door, and see Owada grabbing the dumbbell, and I quickly kick him away from Fujisaki.

"Stop Owada!" I said, and he look confused.

"Naegi…." He looks down, and trembling. I approach Fujisaki.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, but how did you find us here?" Fujisaki ask, confused.

"It's a long story, but all that matter is that you're safe." I smile.

 **Read important**

 **Choices:**

 **Naegi with a pair -0**

 **Naegi in a triangle love (Two girls) -1**

 **Naegi in a small harem (Four girls) -3**

 **Friendship Level**

 **Kyoko Kirigiri – Strangers**

 **Byakuya Togami – Strangers**

 **Toko Fukawa – Acquaintance**

 **Junko Enoshima – Friends**

 **Sakura Ogami – Strangers**

 **Celestia Ludenberg –Acquaintance**

 **Hifumi Yamada – Strangers**

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Strangers**

 **Mondo Owada – Acquaintance**

 **Chihiro Fujisaki – Acquaintance**

 **Leon Kuwata – Friends**

 **Sayaka Maizono– Best friends**

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure – Strangers**

 **Aoi Asahina – Acquaintance**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	7. 07 Blooming Love

**#07 Blooming Love**

I look at Owada holding the dumbbell on his left hand tightly and angry because he think he is weak. I slowly approach him with my hand in the air showing him I wasn't arm nor willing to fight a friend.

"S-Stay back Naegi! I will kill you if you approach anymore!" Owada yell while raising the weapon.

I ignore his warning and follow what I believe I needed to do from the very beginning by helping other even more. I stand close enough for me to talk some sense into him, and I smile knowing he didn't actually hit me with the dumbbell.

"It's all right Owada, nobody in this room think you are weak, " I raise my right index finger, "In fact, you are pretty strong and I look up to you as a goal." I happily explain.

Owada's right eye twitch to my response but still holding the weapon in the air.

"You are lying, I know you are." He said, softly.

"That's wrong, I am telling the truth and Fujisaki.., "I turn around and point to Fujisaki, "Believe that better than anyone else." I explain.

"Is that true?.." Owada muttered.

"Of course! I always believe you were always strong! That why I needed your help on making me strong since I am the weakest link in here." Fujisaki explain.

Owada look down on the floor and slowly put down the dumbbell before it hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

"I am so, so sorry.., " Owada pause for a second, "Please forgive me for trying to kill you, I envy your strength on overcoming your weakness and It was stupid of me for trying to hate you for it. I too wanted to overcome my weakness but unlike you I..I…I!" Owada explain.

Suddenly, Owada kneel down on the floor and smash his head on the floor really hard which it got me really worry about his well being.

"Please! Forgive me!" Owada scream while his face remain on the floor.

I scratch my head on the situation happening right before me and I turn to Fujisaki on her response.

"What's your answer Fujisaki? Will you forgive him?" I ask.

Fujisaki look at the begging Owada and quickly rush to his side with a worrying face as Fujisaki ran.

"Are you okay!? Didn't that hurt!?" Fujisaki said, worrying.

Owada look up with blood coming from his forehead and with a confuse state.

"Aren't you mad for trying to kill you?" Owada ask, confused.

"I am more worry about your forehead, ummm.., " Fujisaki search around her pocket, "Ah! Here it is!" Fujisaki happily said.

Fujisaki pull out a handkerchief from her left pocket and Fujisaki found an alcohol on one of the unlock locker. Fujisaki carefully poke around Owada's bleeding forehead.

"I am more worry about your forehead, you will hurt yourself if you keep doing something like that." Fujisaki said, worrying.

"Ouch! It hurt." Owada said with pain.

"Come on, you are strong remember." Fujisaki smile

"Hehehe, of course! Pain is nothing since I am truly strong." Owada smile with confidence.

I look at them with a smile and I quietly left the room since my work here is all ready done. As I close the door quietly, I release a big sigh knowing that Fujisaki will still live with us and Owada is changing.

 _I am happy for those two, I am glad I can help my friends live on this despair and showing them hope._

I left the area as quickly as possible to arrive in the hallway leading to my friends rooms. I put my right hand on my heart to hear it beat fast due to the adrenaline of Owada's anger.

 _That was scary…he he he_

I look up in the ceiling while closing my eyes as I laugh joyfully on my courage to stand up for myself.

"So, you stop yet another crime I presume?"

 _Huh?_

I look to my right to see Kirigiri crossing her arm and standing on the door of my room. She approach me and glaring at me for something I did.

"W-What do you mean?" I said, nervously.

 _This is bad! She is getting closer and closer to figuring out my secret._

"Base upon your reaction, it seem I am correct on my theory and also, I decided to watch you behind the scene." Kirigiri explain.

I am stun on her quick judgment but at the same time, I knew she could figured it all out since she's an ace detective.

"Amazing, your skills never seem to amaze me." I smile.

"Hm? What do you mean?" She ask.

"Er…it's nothing, " I scratch my head, "Never mind." I chuckle.

Kirigiri raise a eyebrow due to my secret and she point at me with her right hand.

"Are you going to tell me how did you know about the event taking place here or do I have to figure it out myself." Kirigiri ask.

I look at her determination and I see the old ally that stood by my side to fight against despair.

 _You were always helping back then, in your own way helping me figured out the killer and more importantly, beat Junko. I could tell her everything and we can be just like that once again like the old times._

"Kirigiri, I –"

The sound of a door openings interrupt my words and we turn around to see Maizono come out from her room with a smile. She look at me and quickly rush over to me with a brighter smile.

"Naegi!" She happily said.

"Maizono!?" I ask, surprise.

I scratch my head at the awkwardness of the situation as Maizono look at Kirigiri talking to me in the hallway.

"What were you two talking?" She smile.

"U-Us!?, " I nervously blur out, "Nothing important! We were just having a friendly conversation." I nervously laugh.

Kirigiri calmly sight at the interruption of Maizono and quietly left the hallways.

"Let's resume our conversation later, Naegi." Kirigiri muttered.

Maizono smile at me and feeling a fearsome smile coming from innocent smile of her. I try to look away from her as my eyes move all around to think of good excuse but nothing came to mind.

"M-Maizono! Why were you smiling?" I ask, nervously.

"Oh!, "She smile brightly, "I am happy knowing that our secret are going to be reveal, preferably mines." Maizono happily explain.

I sight with relief as I successfully change the subject but I am rather curious on her secrets.

"What's your secrets, Maizono?" I ask.

Maizono giggles to my question as she cover her mouths with her hands, and I am confused on her behavior.

"It will finally reveals my true feelings to " _ **That**_ " person, after so long I can finally be true to myself." Maizono smile.

"Oh…" I said, sadly.

I became very worry about who's this person Maizono admire so much and I am jealous at that person. I stay calm at the situation and must be happy about her decision so I went along with her cheerfulness.

"Oh! Congratulations, I hope you two get along." I nervously laugh.

"What's wrong Naegi? You seem a bit sadden.." Maizono sadly reply.

I shook my arm toward her so she wouldn't worry about my state and I smile to make her feel better, but..

"I am okay! But I may need some rest so, " I left the hallway and toward the my room's door, "I will take to you later. I wave at her.

As I closed the door to my room, I could see Maizono sadly watching me and I felt my heart hurting from doing such cowardly method.

"I..I will see you tomorrow, hehehe." Maizono weakly smile.

I closed the door fully, and I felt on the floor while my back is on the door. I softly bang my head on the door as I bite my lips to the future outcome.

"I have feeling for her, and yet.., " I pause, "I can't do anything." I sigh

I spend my night worrying about our secret reveal but I am satisfied knowing I save another friend from despair.

The next day…

As I wait for the announcer to lead us to the gym, I became a bit calmer and waiting patiently for monobear's announcement.

"Testing! Testing!"

I turn to my right to see the announcer and see the usual Monobear sitting down while giving his speech.

"Everyone must meet in the auditorium for your failure of killing someone. Your secret will be reveal to your peer and be ashamed for your action." Monobear explain.

 _So, it finally begin, I haven't reach this part in my other time and I feel really good for keeping everyone_ _ **hopeful**_ _._

I left my room to go meet the other in the auditorium and when I open the double door leading to the auditorium, I see everyone here in accounted.

"Hmph! Took you long enough." Byakuya scuff.

I scratch my head, "Sorry, I was happy for something and it made me lose track of time." I smile.

"That's no good Naegi, what if someone stab you in the back when you have another daydream?" Celestia.

I raise my head to think of that impossible outcome for a second and then I look at her with a smile.

"That will never happen since I trust you all with everything and hope will prevail over despair." I reply, smiling.

Everyone is amazed by my confidence and it seem to bring up everyone's moral unlike the beginning.

"Oh? You think you can overcome despair? What a joke."

We turn forward to see Monobear sitting on the stage front end and with many envelope behind him, waiting to reveal everyone secrets.

"Of course, hope can overcome any despair that you throw at us." I reply.

"Well whatever, I have something good for you all, upupupu~" Monobear laugh.

Monobear grab of the random envelope behind him and open it while he laugh at the letter inside it.

"upupupu~ hahahah, what luck, the first one to be open is Naegi himself. It seem luck has left you since that new title was giving to you, huh?" Monobear tease.

"I wonder what's Naegi's secret?" Asahina wonder.

"We shouldn't laugh or make him feel ashamed for keeping that secret since everyone here have something in their past to hide." Ogami calmly explain.

"She's right! We must always respect and be good to one another, right Owada?" Ishimaru happily agree.

"Of course brother! We should stick one another and work together for the better!" Owada smile.

"Yeah! I agree with that wonderful idea you two." Fujisaki smile.

I look at Monobear with determination when my friends back me up and he look rather annoyed by their hope.

"All right!, "Monobear angrily point toward me, "Naegi wet his bed all the way through his 5th grade, hahahaha." Monobear laugh.

I felt a bit embarrassed when he mentioned my secret and then I hear laugher coming to my right. I turn to my right to see Maizono happily laughing and it was rather cute.

"Oh! I am sorry Naegi, I try my best to hold it in." Maizono explain.

I scratch my cheek with embarrassment and look down on the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Well it is Naegi's secret, although it may look childish, it is something that he doesn't hide or have malevolent thing." Kurigiri smile.

"Well…somehow I seem to trust him a bit better and he doesn't lie about his words." Fukawa muttered.

"Wow, I didn't expect such reaction, " Monobear tilt his head as he raise his paw to his face, "It doesn't matter, either way we should continue our big reveal." Monobear calming said.

We raise his paw on the air to reveal yet another letter and grin with despair when he see that particular one. I became a bit worry for his confidence grin and I somehow I knew what that letter is.

"Well, Well it seem I have dig something good this time, do you want to hear Maizono's secret?" Monobear happily said.

"What do you mean by that? Just get it on all ready, you are just wasting everyone time on this vain attempt." Byakuya explain.

"Fine, it seem Maizono felt head over heel for someone during her lifetime." Monobear explain while looking down.

I began to sweat at the big reveal but I shook my head to clear my head from any hatred or envy since I must remain happy for those two.

 _It is for the best.._

Suddenly, Monobear point to someone on the crowd and I became shock to see him pointing toward me **.**

"The person responsible for her affection to rise is everyone's hero, Naegi!" Monobear grin.

 _What!? M-me._

 **Chapter End**

 **Friendship Level**

Kyoko Kirigiri **– Acquaintance**

Byakuya Togami **– Strangers**

Toko Fukawa **– Acquaintance**

Junko Enoshima **– Friends**

Sakura Ogami **– Strangers**

Celestia Ludenberg **–Acquaintance**

Hifumi Yamada **– Strangers**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru **– Acquaintance**

Mondo Owada **– Friends**

Chihiro Fujisaki **– Friends**

Leon Kuwata **– Friends**

Sayaka Maizono **\- Lover**

Yasuhiro Hagakure **– Strangers**

Aoi Asahina **– Acquaintance**


	8. Harem Result

Naegi's Harem

Sayaka Maizono

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Choices**

Kyoko Kirigiri - **4**

Aoi Asahina - **0**

Toko Fukawa - **0**

Celestia Ludenberg - **5**

Sakura Ogami - **0**

Mukuro Ikusaba - **5**

?


End file.
